Unsavory
by October Dalliance
Summary: Hitoshi Shinso deserves a bright moment.
1. Chance encounter

_Author note: Reading mha, I came across Shinso's fight with Deku. It struck me as incredibly sad. He's a good boy and just wants to be seen that way. When his classmates supported him after losing, he looked so small, like he really needed those kind words._

 _It made me feel like he rarely gets them, instead everyone is always kind of unintentionally hurting his feelings, but he doesn't let them know. And so I fell in love with his character and his shadowy eyes._

A shiny black tail swayed slowly back and forth. The cat it was attached to sat prettily on a curb of a busy street, staring up at the human that had stopped to talk to him.

"You don't look like a stray." The curious boy commented. He leaned his bike against a street lamp and squatted down low in front of the animal. "A collar? So, you're wandering?"

They watched each other for a moment, sharing the same bored expression. He reached a hand out, and the domesticated feline nuzzled acceptingly into his palm. He flipped the small quarter sized tag around its neck and frowned. "Doggo?"

It was a strange name for a cat, but Hitoshi Shinso had never been one to judge people. There was an address engraved beneath the name and the words 'please bring me home'. He hummed to himself, and scooped the healthy looking animal into his arms, careful not to scratch him on the zippers of his denim jacket. "You run away often, I see." The animal mewed in response.

The lavender haired boy reached into the pocket of his jeans to retrieve his phone and put the address into his gps. It was late in the day and traffic was heavy. Cars drove up and down the street with their headlights on, readying for the sunset. He wouldn't leave the pet to wander the night alone.

"Oh."

He turned to look at the old apartment that stretched upward behind him. He was apparently already at the location. It stood only 3 stories tall. The cat actually hadn't wandered far at all.

"Thankyou! I'm sorry! Thankyou!" A voice called and he looked around himself to find it.

"Up here!"

Hitoshi looked up to see a girl waving over her balcony. "That's my cat! I'll be right down!"

And she was. In a yellow frilled dress, a small brown girl with wild curls leaned into her knees to catch her breath."Sorry...stupid building. No elevator."

She was pretty.

"This is your cat?"

She smelled like a bakery.

She stood and smiled at him bashfully. "Yes. That's our Doggo. I know it's a strange name." She laughed, holding her arms out. The cat jumped into her hold before he could respond. "I only knew the Japanese word for dog when we adopted him. It is a bad joke".

"Well, he definitely seems to know you." Hitoshi nodded softly at the animal settling against its owner.

"Yeah. He's a mama's boy...wait, I know you?"

"Know me?...I don't think we've ever met." He responded, wondering if maybe the girl had just recognized him from the sports festival broadcast instead.

"You're right! That's it!! I saw you on tv!" She exclaimed. "You're the mind control man from the finals!"

Hitoshi blinked. He hadn't said anything. Maybe she was just foreign and using words incorrectly. "Ah. Yeah that was me."

He rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't exactly pleased with the way the sports festival had played out for him, but he supposed being recognized in the streets was an accomplishment aspiring heros reached for either way.

"That's a pretty awful quirk you have there, yeah?" She smiled.

 _Yeah?_

He paused a bit, but sighed. His entire life, people had seen his quirk as easily villainous. It wasn't the first time someone had made that type of comment, although it wasn't usually so blunt. He let it roll off of him. It was just reminder that he still had a lot of work to do to change people's perceptions. "Hm. Well I should g-"

"Ah! I didn't mean that! I meant your quirk is, eh, evil? Er...no, no that's not right either." The girl seemed frantic for a moment before struggling over her own thoughts. The cat in her arms meowed loudly against her fidgeting and hopped from her arms. "Doggo!"

It sprinted down the sidewalk, toward the darkening city, leaving the two awkward humans standing alone.

The yellow plaid girl pushed her tan hands into her curls, visibly annoyed with her runaway pet.

"I'm so sorry, I have to get him. I didn't mean what I said. I'm just still with learning this language! Thank you for trying to help." She bowed low before taking off after it, the pads of her bare feet patting the sidewalk.

Hitoshi watched in mild confusion as she ran out of site. It was usually how his encounters with new people went, but the frilly girl was someone he'd never see again so he didn't spend much time on it. He mounted his bike and stood in spot for a moment, watching the street lamps turn on.

It was a strange memory to make, but she was the first person to recognize him since losing his match to Midoriya. It was a nice feeling, regardless of the weird string of insults that followed.

Either way, he hoped she caught her cat. It was getting late and she wasn't even wearing shoes. Villains had also been in a state of unrest ever since Almighty came to town.

He pedaled after her.

It felt silly, to try to offer his assistance after being insulted and told goodbye, but at the end of the day, she'd probably need help. Hero's don't pick and choose with victims. He was a hero in training after all. She couldn't have gotten far.

"I'm over here!" A sudden accented voice called from an alley. Her bright dress bounced into view.

Shinso docked his bike once more as the short girl bounded over to him. He frowned in confusion. How did she know he was looking for her?

"Ah, excuse me for intruding. I am sorry. I am Yenna." She shook his hand without him offering it. "I have a mind reading quirk so that's how I knew you were coming back to help me."

"Ah. I see."

She folded her hands in front of her face with an apologetic pout. "I uh, can't turn it off, so I'm not trying to invade your privacy. I hear everyone in my radius. Sorry." She offered as a disclaimer.

Involuntary mind reader? He looked down at the girl who stood uncomfortably close to him. She took a step back.

That's probably why she explained her cats name as soon as they met. Or how she knew he'd been found in the first place.

She really was pretty, and with a convenient quirk to boot. She must be popular.

Her face reddened.

"Oh...Ah, sorry I didn't mean t-" he started, feeling his face heat a bit and frowning at himself.

"No, it's okay! I shouldn't have reacted. Sorry." She interjected. "Your thoughts are your own. They belong to you. You don't have to apologize for anything. I shouldn't be hearing private things."

She sounded rehearsed, and he frowned. It didn't make sense for him not to apologize for making her uncomfortable. "You shouldn't ask people to ignore you. You said you can't help it." Did she spend her life pretending not to be bothered by things just because she thought she shouldn't have heard them? "Stop apologizing."

Yenna looked at him thoughtfully, and he wondered if it was his business to comment on how she coped with her quirk. She had the right to live as she pleased. He was projecting; disliking the thought of pretending not to be bothered and… and she was probably listening to him considering how quiet she'd gotten.

"Doggo," She spoke suddenly. "He jumped this alley wall. I don't know what's in the other side."

"I do" Hitoshi offered. "You can get there if you follow the street around. It's basically a big horseshoe."

"Oh! Ok, Thankyou! I haven't lived here long yet."

"Do you want me to give you a ride?" He offered, putting his hands in his pockets. He looked down at her shoeless toes. They weren't anywhere too unpleasant, but city streets were still city streets.

She seemed to nod in agreement, but then stopped herself. "I shouldn't trouble you."

"But you're not wearing shoes."

"You're right. I should ride with you."

He cringed at her obvious attempts to seem oblivious to his thoughts. She knew what he was thinking; why was she pretending she didn't?

She tugged at the hem of her dress, looking out of place. "It makes people feel more comfortable when I act like I don't hear."

He hadn't asked her aloud but nodded nonetheless. It felt like she was bouncing back and forth trying not to upset him.

She hopped onto the back of his long seat, sitting with her legs hanging from the side. He climbed in front of her, noting how cliché it all seemed. She giggled behind him as he pushed off down the street.

"About calling your quirk awful," She spoke again after a minute. "Where I'm from, we call things we like, bad. I try to translate my slang but it never ends well. I am still learning this language."

"You don't have to explain yourself." He placated.

"I do. It bothered you. I did not mean to offend you."

"Ah...well. I'm used to it, really. It's an invasive quirk."

"Only if you intend for it to be. I know how it is having a quirk that makes other people look at you funny." She spoke in a light tone, but he could feel the seriousness behind it. Or maybe he was projecting again. "They act like you're sneaky...or up to no good. But it's just because they know they would be bad if they had our quirks."

He had more control over his quirk however. How hard must it have been forming relationships while having a "sketchy" quirk you couldn't control. He questioned internally, but realized it was probably pointless to filter himself around her. "Yeah...it'd be easy to manipulate people if you knew their thoughts." He responded, letting his bike coast down the street's steady slope. "I'm sure everyone's worried about you blackmailing them."

"I hate it." She affirmed, holding her hair from her face with a frown. "I would never do something like that. Just knowing that I can makes people act different...they're careful around me. They try to be so careful that they end up thinking in circles. It's...it feels…"

Lonely.

"Inauthentic." He finished for her. He didn't know why she was being so open, but he was definitely willing to have a conversation about something he felt so often. "Everyone being overly cautious around you all the time can get tiring. They live like you can take advantage of them at any moment. They don't mean not to trust you."

"But they don't, either way." She finished.

He nodded. "I suppose we do get the same type of reaction." Hitoshi mused, feeling slightly vindicated, talking with a fellow unsavory quirk holder. He pumped the brakes on his bike once reaching the street's bend. "We have useful quirks though. No one combats that much, to me at least." He was powerful and that was starting to become widely known. The reactions weren't all positive but he'd expected as much. He was still going to be a hero, despite what people thought of his quirk. He'd show he was just as good as everyone else.

"No! You're better than anyone else!" Yenna suddenly barked. She jerked her legs outward and the bike swiveled hazardously for a moment.

Shinso looked over his shoulder at her, surprised. She looked at him with a panicked face, startled from the near fall, but shifted her expression into a stern face. It only managed to come off as cute and slightly grumpy. She seemed a bit prettier each time he looked at her.

Her face flared and the stern look morphed into a flustered one.

"Sorry." He apologized reddening as well, turning back to watch where he was going.

She didn't tell him his thoughts were his own again, instead continuing her previous thought. "Everyone can see how easy it would be to be bad with our quirks. They would do it. We don't. We are different from them. We want to be good. We are good when it would be so easy to be evil. We are better than them." She spoke in her short sentences, trying to get her point across in a language that wasn't her own. "They would be selfish."

Hitoshi smirked, hearing her push out the thoughts that he himself had had multiple times in his life. There were too many times people talked about what was possible with mind control and how they were shocked he'd choose to use it for others. That, in hand, told him that they would've used it for themselves. It was part of what pushed him to fight for a spot in the hero course in the first place. He was going to be the opposite of what everyone thought he should be...and his life would be just as grand. "Quite an ego you've got there."

"That's not what you really think." She laughed. "You're a little inspiring for having such an ambition. I've never— Aah! There he is!"

Yenna suddenly shouted, pointing to the ledge of a vacant stairwell. Her oddly named cat sat perched patiently on the bottom step as if waiting for them to catch up. Shinso slowed his bike before rolling to a stop on the sidewalk.

The barefoot girl hopped down to retrieve her cat a second time.

"Finally. You annoying thing." She grumbled to her pet as she walked back to the eternally tired looking boy. "Thankyou for helping me."

He nodded, relieved that they'd actually managed to find a lost cat in a busy suburb. "I'll ride you back around." He felt a bit uplifted. Whether it was from helping a stranger, or having said stranger admire him, he didn't know.

His gestures were small compared to the type of work he wanted to do with his life, but helping people was helping people. Reuniting a girl with her cat was a nice start toward heroism, even if no one acknowledged it.

"You're a hero to me." Yenna smiled sweetly at him.

Hitoshi paused, feeling his heart react to her words. He blushed, frowning. She knew it's what he wanted to hear but that didn't make it feel less genuine. Her gratitude was real. Her very specific word choice however...

"You're having fun with this." He accused.

She put her hands up defensively but her smile didn't wane. "I try not to listen. Sometimes I don't realize the difference between someone's thoughts and their actual words before I respond...but yes, I enjoy it sometimes. It's cost me a friend or two." She laughed, hopping onto his bike.

"I can imagine." He responded, hiding any trace of pity. He doubted she wanted it.

"I just try to learn from it. Practice waiting for mouth words."

Mouth words. He coughed.

"You're laughing at me!"

"I thought you said my thoughts were my own." He teased.

"Now you're the one having fun." She said pointedly.

"Maybe." He smirked, pedaling his bike back around the city bend.

Yenna held her cat close to her as she watched the wild haired boy pedal her back up hill. She probably would've struggled with the task, especially with another person onboard. He was surprisingly strong beneath all his frowns and quelled angst. Maybe that was a given with all U-A students.

"Alright. Here we are.." He rolled to a stop in front of her apartment building. The sun had set entirely and a sole street lamp eliminated the space between the duo and the old building. "Goodbye."

Yenna scoffed, hopping from the bike. "You're pretty stoic, aren't you? The quiet serious type?" She questioned, turning to face him.

"And you're pretty blunt." He responded stoically.

She laughed. "Yeah. I get that a lot. It's probably a result of my quirk." She shrugged. "My whole life, it's felt like everyone just speaks their mind. I just ended up doing the same…although not many people speak their mind in reality, so it's probably a personality flaw at this point. I end up talking a lot more than I should too...like now."

"I don't mind it. I've enjoyed it this far." He offered, speaking before he realized what he was saying. She smiled.

"Thanks. I'm glad you don't think I'm insufferable."

"Shouldn't you know what I think of you?" He raised a brow.

Yenna blushed, looking down at her bare feet. "I know you think I'm pretty." She answered honestly, wiggling her toes.

Hitoshi rubbed the back of his head with an unnerved laugh. He did think she was cute, and surprisingly appreciated the short moment they had just spent together. A bit of him felt reluctant to just leave and live with only a nice memory...

Yenna rocked on her heels, looking at him expectantly.

"Hmn...well, I guess, I should go...that is, yknow, unless…"

He knew what he wanted to ask, but uncertainty pulled at his words. He'd never been one to be concerned with what he said to people, but he'd never exactly asked someone out before. It was normal to have second thoughts right?

The knowledge that, that person could hear your second thoughts was probably an obstacle most people didn't have to deal with however.

Yenna giggled.

An unexpected feeling of exposure pulled at him.

He was used to people judging him, but rarely did he ever seek anything from those who did. In honesty, it'd probably be easier if she just responded to his thoughts. It'd save him a portion of the embarrassment. It felt more natural when she had done it before anyway, rather than making herself wait to be addressed.

"I can meet you tomorrow at 3...if that works for you." Yenna pitched quietly, blinking up at the boy she'd watch overthink his words.

He jolted, realizing she'd accepted his unspoken offer for a date. "I thought you were practicing waiting until people spoke?"

"I am." She nodded, curls bouncing around her face. "No one has ever wanted me to respond to their thoughts though...it's interesting. You dislike when I wait for mouth words."

"Is it more comfortable?" He inquired.

"Extremely." She sighed in exasperation. "It feels like someone has finally accepted me and is okay with what I am haha- ah, oh but that's probably a bit personal to reveal, huh?" She pulled an awkward face at her words, trying to distinguish the line between honesty and divulging too much once again.

Hitoshi felt himself smiling at her. "No, it's fine." She didn't know it, but she'd given him the same feeling of acceptance. It was pleasant. He'd met someone who knew his intentions were good, despite his quirk or how he carried himself. He felt almost relieved to be able to see her again.

Yenna smiled thoughtfully at her feet and Hitoshi reddened, knowing she'd heard him. She'd politely chose not to responded to him. It was probably easy enough to tell when certain thoughts were too embarrassing. She reached into his pocket and put her number into his phone, texting herself, before sliding it back to him. "I'll see you tomorrow at 3."

He blinked at her and then laughed. "You really are straightforward."

"Comes with the territory." She smiled sweetly at him and turned to walk into her building.

'Hopefully you wear shoes next time'. He thought pointedly.

His phone vibrated and he checked his texts and smiled.

"I will."


	2. Flower

"You're from America?"

"Yup! The Home of Heros."

"Hmm. I suppose that'd explain why you're so brash."

Henna laughed. "It probably has more to do with my quirk, but I could say the same about you. I don't even have to read your thoughts half the time because you're so direct."

"It's because I know you'd know my thoughts regardless." He offered.

She smirked . "No, something tells me you're this blunt with everyone."

Hitoshi scoffed, leaning back in his patio chair as a waiter refilled his fizzing drink. "I think you've got me beat." He thought back to earlier that day, when he'd arrived at Yenna's building.

~Wow. _You_ look nice! We kind of dressed alike. Want to pretend we're already a couple?

He looked down at his normal v-neck and black jeans. It wasn't anything extravagant, especially considering she'd claimed they sported the same outfit. There were major differences in their clothes, most noticeably being the pair of large furry earmuffs that contrasted against her dark hair. She wore a yellow v-neck with an ankle length black skirt covered in sunflowers. A sunflower choker sat woven around her neck and she wore a small one tucked into her hair.

"I take it the ear muffs have something to do with your quirk?" He questioned. It was a warm and overtly sun filled day and they sat under a large umbrella at a small open-air yogurt stand.

"Yeah. They're pretty neat. They muffle far off thoughts, so it's easier for me to focus in public. They're not good enough to mute anyone close to me though." She shrugged. "They're perfect for people with a weaker version of my quirk, but it's gooder than nothing."

"Better than nothing." He corrected, leaning back. He hadn't considered how things could be inconvenient for her, outside of people's persecution of her quirk. Hearing dozens of thoughts at the same time sounded like a headache, but was it really any different than standing in a normal noisy crowd?

"It's chaotic." Yenna answered, poking at her yogurt with a skinny, awkward looking spoon. "A crowd of people just sounds like background noise, but to me, it's like each individual person is speaking clearly and directly at me. Their thoughts are broadcasted directly into my head. It feels like a hoard of children all fighting for your attention with pots and pans. My brain tries to focus on each one, even if I don't want it to."

She shook her head as she spoke, brows knitting together. He had the feeling she was recalling a particular moment in her life.

"Sounds like it could overwhelming."

"It's painful." She confided. "I can get sick if I'm dealing with it for too long. I had to be homeschooled for a while."

"Until you found the muffs?"

"Until they were invented." She laughed. "Quirk gear and support items are mainly focused on people with physical or flashy quirks. Mental quirks are kind of overlooked, but I'm sure I don't need to tell you that."

He flashed her a bittersweet smirk and sipped his soda. She seemed to be speaking with much more accuracy than the day before.

"I was upset yesterday." She responded to his thoughts. "It's harder to speak when I'm flustered, and that's even in my first language."

"Upset over Doggo?" He remembered their chase for her cat.

"No...something else." She answered vaguely and focused her attention on her yogurt.

"...You must really like yellow." He tried to lighten the conversation a bit. He hadn't asked her out to upset her...not that he really knew what he was doing.

She smiled at the attempt. "I'd go as far as to call it the only color I love."

He nodded, figuring it was her favorite. It popped prettily against her skin, but she had dulled the contrast a bit by having a lot of black in her outfit.

"Liked me better in bright clothes?" She teased.

He blushed, picturing her yesterday in her puffed yellow dress that bounced around her. She'd looked like a flower. "Not particularly."

She smirked at the lie.

"Usually people just don't have such a variety of looks." He reasoned.

"I suppose." She played along.

A glob of yogurt fell from her spoon onto the table and she frowned at it as if it'd deliberately disobeyed her.

He chuckled to himself and handed her a napkin.

"No. It can sit there and think about what it's done." She frowned.

He shook his head, smirking at the weird girl. It was surprising how easily he found himself wanting to smile around someone who could relate to him. It was something he rarely felt at school.

"So what's U.A like?" She asked, leaning into her hands, following the direction of his thoughts. "I've always daydreamed about high school."

"It's a lot tougher on you than most normal schools." He admitted. "Their criteria to stay enrolled is pretty demanding."

"To stay enrolled?" She questioned.

"Yeah. They'll expel you if you fall to far behind and even if you excell, there's no guarantee you'll move up any further."

"Well, either way, I'm jealous of you being able to go to school at all though. It must be nice being able to be around other students, making friends and learning together." Yenna sighed, shutting her eyes as if she could daydream about it on the spot.

"Hm." Was all he replied but his thoughts went on a tangent. He didn't have friends at U.A, by his own choice. He didn't want friends who were wary or skeptical toward him, and even if they weren't, he didn't have time. He wasn't where he wanted to be, in school or in life. He wasn't doing things he felt like he needed to dojo reach his goal.

Being placed in General studies had been a major setback in his plans to become a hero. The gap between him and the students in the Hero course was growing everyday. He couldn't waste time with the students of his class who were content where they were. Everyone who shared his ambition fought for rare available spots in the hero course.

He had obstacles and rivals. He didn't have friends.

Yenna pursed her plump lips together and Shinso could see her mind mulling over his lack of a verbal response. She prodded at her snack and narrowed her eyes a bit.

Hitoshi sighed, leaning back into his seat. He wasn't depressed or spiteful toward his schoolmates. It's wasn't necessarily their fault he wasn't in the hero course, but his thoughts toward them weren't exactly impassive either. They took their spots for granted while he had to work 3x as hard to even be considered. It wasn't fair and he'd be lying if he claimed it didn't leave a bitter taste in his mouth. "Look, I'm not-"

"Why hang out with me?" Yenna questioned suddenly, folding her hands into her lap. Her large brown eyes watched him curiously and for a moment he felt exposed.

"You're not a student." He answered simply. "Distancing myself from common citizens wouldn't benefit or distract me one way or another."

"And if I were a student?" She asked.

He didn't answer, but he didn't need to. He knew she'd hear.

You'd be a stepping stone like everyone else.

A forced smile clouded her sunny features. "I suppose it's a good thing we met when we did then. I failed the transfer exam yesterday."

His eyes widened. "Transfer? You're trying to transfer to U.A?" Had that been why she was upset?

"I was." She answered with a sad shrug. "I figured if there was anywhere that could figure out how to control a quirk like mine, it'd be U.A. But I suppose I didn't really have what it takes."

Shinso frowned. He knew how it felt to fall short of your goal because your fate was being decided by others. "Just because someone said you didn't make it, doesn't mean you don't have what it takes. It means they just didn't see it."

"I didn't do a good job showing what I had to offer in that case." She berated herself.

"Or maybe they just weren't looking for what you had to offer." He asserted, thinking of how his own entrance exam had catered more to other quirks.

She seemed to consider his words. "Encouraging words from a would-be rival...If I had passed that is." Her smile seemed a bit less strained.

He shrugged. "We're in the same boat. A teacher at my school told me something similar and started training me on his own. He thinks I could be a powerful hero. He's trying to put me in a position where others can see that too."

"Oh wow. That's pretty fortunate." She rose her brows, feeling a bit jealous. "Arnt all the teachers at U.A famous pros?"

"Famous? Hm. I suppose. Have you ever hear of EraserHead?"

"Oh wow he's your teacher? My parents researched him a bit, trying to find out about quirk nullification. He has a nice list of accomplishments under his belt." She mused.

"He's not my teacher; he teaches the Hero Course, but chose mentor me." Shinso explained. He was grateful for the individual attention Aizawa had chosen to invest in him since the sports festival. Training beneath him wasn't as in depth as being enrolled in the Hero Course, but it wasn't easy and he definitely didn't take it for granted.

"He must look at things differently if he sees something in you that others didn't." She spoke as she ate the last bites of her yogurt. "He seems like the type to go against the status-quo."

"He's pretty open minded, I'll give him that, even though he's a bit tough to figure out. I-oh. Wait…" Shinso cut himself off as an idea started to form in his head. "He's not just an expert when it comes to nullification. He's really knowledgeable with quirk control...maybe I could ask him for advice for you. I don't know if he can tell us anything substantial that isn't already common knowledge but-"

"You would do that?!" Yenna's eyes lit up and for a moment she looked as if she wanted to jump up from her seat.

"Ah- it's really not a lot, I can't get you into the school to meet him but-"

"No, it doesn't matter! You don't get it, U.A was my last hope." Her voice rose as she spoke and excitement danced in her small body. "I've tried so many things; my family moved so far trying to help me. Any hope is still hope."

"You moved for U.A?" Hitoshi asked surprise.

Yenna nodded "Yes, mainly, but that's not the only reason. Japan is ahead in support items and research regarding quirk control...My dad had to stay overseas to work so we can afford to live here and find a way to cope with my powers. It's been tough without him but he wants to do what's best for me. I've struggled with my quirk for so long, so we poured our all into relocating... just for me to fail at my transfer exam."

Shinzo recognized the familiar tone of desperation under her words.

"I haven't even had the heart to tell my mother yet. " she added.

He blinked, feeling like the brown girl in front of him had just vomited information onto him. She seemed to go on a small spiral downward without noticing as she spoke. It wasn't something you'd expect from someone you just met.

She had warned him before however, that she had troubles figuring out what was appropriate and what was TMI. She was constantly hearing waterfalls of other people's thoughts (including his own), so he wouldn't complain as she dumped her own.

It did make him feel wary though, as if she could be easily taken advantage of... If confiding in strangers was a normal thing for her, she was as vulnerable as the people who's thoughts she could hear.

He frowned.

She needed help in more areas than she probably realized. He felt the urge to assist her building inside him. It was a hero's job to help those in needed it. If he wanted to be a hero despite not having a physical quirk, he wouldn't ignore troubles just because there was no physical danger.

"I've made you feel pressured." She said in an apologetic tone.

"Yeah." He admitted. "But it's fine. I know how it feels to be desperate for the things you want. I'll help you where I can...if that's alright."

Yenna looked for a moment as if she'd wanted to hug him, but then her face scrunched into suspicion.

"Why?"

"Why???" He repeated. She'd seemed so grateful a moment ago.

"You've only known me a day. The more I hear you think...the more I realize you're closed off to others." She summarized. "But you're willing to invest time in me? I don't have a simple quick-fix Hero scenario. You aren't even obligated to help anyone without your license."

He remembered the words she'd used yesterday that had resonated with him.

It's lonely.

"You got me, without me ever explaining." He shrugged. "I guess I'm just doing what I want."

"You didn't have to explain because I used my quirk." She stated, finding no major feat in anything she'd said to him.

"No, I didn't have to explain because you've walked in my shoes." He corrected. "Understanding is one thing; relating is something more entirely."

She nodded, seeming to understand. A somber look ran across her face as she leaned on one elbow, but it was gone quickly. "Misery loves company. I suppose that's why I'm enjoying myself so much today." She smiled brightly at him and the sun shone in patternless rays through her curly hair.

The lavender haired boy felt a stir in his stomach. It was a quick fleeting feeling but noticeable nonetheless. Yenna was a beautiful girl, and he couldn't figure if he was noticing more things about her face or liking her more and more as they talked. Either way he was glad he was able to see her again.

She blushed visibly beneath her dark skin but made a face as if she were amused. "You just think I'm pretty." She accused.

"Yeah, you're right. That's all." Shinso confirmed with a straight face.

She laughed and it was an uplifting sound. He'd almost been convincing. "Who knows. Maybe it'll end up being a good thing that I didn't get into U.A. I've never had a real friend before."

"Same." He thought aloud.


	3. Texts

Yenna sat in her dark room watching her orange/yellow lava lamp send globs of colors across her walls. She inhaled deeply, savoring the scent from the lavender candles that burned on her nightstand. She exhaled slowly though her mouth as she tried to relax her senses.

 _Focus on your quirk_. She thought to herself. _Relax yourself_. _Try to find it. How many people are there?_

She let her senses slide from voice to voice, paying more attention to one than the others. It's something that would've been impossible without her headphones; there'd be far too much noise.

 _Mom's thinking about dad…...the landlord is dreaming...my neighbors must not be home; I can't hear them...the mailman is here...I shouldn't have heard that...he's into what?...oh thank goodness he's leaving_.

Her phone vibrated next to her and her focus went out the window. She fidgeted giddily as she unlocked her messenger. Her mother was sewing in her room and her father would be long sleep on the other side of the world. Only one person would really be texting her right now.

1 new message: Shi-kun.

She smiled sweetly at the notification.

 **S: How's it going so far?**

"He's checking on me." She mumbled happily to herself. She was alone in her room, so it was safe to let her guard down and gush over her newly developed affection.

It'd been a few months since she'd met Shinso and their ability to communicate had become strained after the rise of some villain organization that seemed to have their sights set on his school.

He'd been free most of the summer with EraserHead tied up in summer camp with his class. Immediately after that however, there'd been a media spectacle concerning a kidnapped student. He'd been found and rescued, but it still shook the world that it had even occurred. It was scary to think about, but because of that, Shinso now lived on his campus along with the rest of the students from his school.

He had spent a lot of time with her over summer break and even met her mother, but those days were gone. It was rare that AU students were allowed to leave school grounds without supervision anymore. The entire thing sounded like a prison to Yenna, but if it'd keep her friend safer, she wouldn't complain.

 **Y: No progress yet. Just staring at my lamp again, feeling like a peeping Tom while I listen to people.**

She replied.

Yenna hit send and put her phone down close to her. Now that school was back in session he was a lot busier than he had been before.

The sun was starting to set so Hitoshi was probably just finishing up his training with Mr.Aizawa. She'd gotten used to his new schedule of having school during the day and then spending a good amount of his free time training with his mentor before turning in for the night. He'd text her about homework, lunches and any other school related thing she'd seemed curious about.

In turn, she'd answer his questions about her family and hobbies. She told him about her mother's much weaker 'mind-reading quirk' and her father's rare and coveted 'amplification quirk'. He'd been embarrassed upon learning she'd written to her father about him. The happiness her mother showed with how quickly they'd gotten close made him uncomfortable as well.

Yenna found it amusing.

Lately however, they often talked about her own quirk. Shinso had finally had the opportunity to talk to his mentor about quirk control. Aizawa's answers had been all hypothetical and theories, but it was a start nonetheless.

Her phone buzzed.

 **S: What kind of candle did you get?**

She blushed a bit to herself and responded, looking over at the pastel shaped cylinder that burned slowly nearby.

 **Y: Lavender scented.**

He responded quickly and her heart skipped. He must already be back at his dorm.

 **S: Why lavender?**

She mumbled to herself, embarrassed. The answer to his question was simple, but awkward to admit. She at least wished she could see his stumbling reaction. It would've made the ordeal somewhat worth it.

 **Y: It reminds me of this purple boy I know that never learned how to smile.**

She quickly tossed her phone to the side. "Focus Yenna. You're supposed to be focusing. Not flirting." She spoke aloud. She crossed her legs and rested her hands on her thighs, assuming a position she'd seen most people do when meditating. "Make a barrier."

She let her mind wander through the dozens of thoughts that managed to make it pass her earmuffs. The couple downstairs and the family that lived on the first floor had returned...The landlord and her grandchildren were eating dinner...Strangers that walked past the outside of her building secretly disliked eachother...Her mother was measuring fabrics in the other room.

"Shut them out."

She tried to remember exactly what Shinso had told her the first (and only) time he'd called her:

 _"I have to be quick because Eraser is waiting on me so I figured I'd call you."_

 _Yenna had been in a state of restrained excitement seeing his name pop up on her phone as it rang. His voice so close to her ear made her heart skip; she hadn't physically heard him in a while. The hyper girl pretended to be cool as she fiddled nervously with her curls._

 _"You talked to him about my quirk?" She assumed._

 _"I didn't have to. There's a new girl that can't control her quirk either. I overheard them talking. I'm gonna give it all to you in one spill, so pay attention. Aizawa says there are really only two control methods for people who have continuously active quirks: focus and barriers." He spoke, sounding winded. He was probably in the middle of training._

 _Yenna scrambled for a pen._

 _"Think of your quirk like eyes." He continued. "They're always seeing, even if you don't want them too. You can't turn off your sight. You can only turn your gaze away from what you don't want to see, or close your eyes."_

 _"Closing your eyes isn't turning off your sight?" She questioned, kneeling by her bed with a sunflower pen and her yellow diary._

 _"Not really, you're just seeing the inside of your eyelids. It's just a vision block. That is what he meant by barrier._

 _If someone shines a light at your eyelids, you can still see the light. Your sight doesn't ever shut off...unless you go blind." His voice sounded a bit deeper over the phone._

 _"Blindness would be the equivalent of losing my quirk all together then? I don't really want that...it's still a part of me." Yenna frowned, concerned._

 _"Right. What you should focus on is either closing your eyes...creating that block for your quirk to rest behind. OR focusing your entire quirk on one point so that it's easier to manage. Try your mom maybe."_

 _"Oh, well I used to practice focusing when I was younger. It would help me stay calm in a crowded place but it didn't do much for the sickness." She responded._

 _"Most people with mental quirks find strength and control through meditation, sleep or vitamins. But I've got to go. Try it out. I'll text you later."_

So now Yenna sat in her room for the 3rd day in a row, breathing slowly and envisioning a barrier between herself and the people around her. She didn't really know how to go about closing her mind off to other people but her mother had recommended soft light and candles to meditate.

Her phone buzzed once more.

 **S: I know how to smile.**

She laughed to herself. It had taken him so long to respond such a short sentence. He'd probably sat, unnerved that she'd bought a candle that reminded her of him. Teasing him had to be one of her favorite things.

 **Y: Could have fooled me.**

 **S: I'll show you when I visit.**

She paused, blinking at the phone.

 **Y: You're coming to visit? You have permission?**

 **S: For a few hours, in a few days. I'll be supervised.**

The short girl stood quickly in her floral print pajamas, excitement flourishing. It felt like she hadn't seen Hitoshi in forever, but she supposed that was a normal feeling one would have toward a distant friend. It was a new feeling but was to be expected.

What wasn't expected was the rush of nerves that seemed to attack her stomach. Something like panic settled in her abdomen and she frowned. Was she scared? She didn't even know how to reply. What would she even say when she saw him? It'd been such a long time; should she hug him? They talked every night, so what would they talk about in person? What did they talk about over the summer?

Why the hell was she freaking out?

The energetic girl emerged from her dark room, slamming her door open. "Mom!"

Her pale mother sat on the living room floor with her sewing machine, undisturbed by her energetic child. "Yes, honey?" She responded in English.

"Shi-kun is coming to visit in a few days!"

Her mother glanced back over her shoulder with a pleased look of surprise. "Oh that's wonderful! I'm surprised the school is giving him some free time; we haven't seen him in a while." She turned her attention back to the bright fabrics she sewed atop of layers of frill. "We'll have to clean and cook something nice."

Her daughter ran across the room and knelt in front of her with wide eyes. "I'm scared! Why do I feel scared?"

Her mother looked at her with an ever-calm expression. Her daughter had clearly taken after her husband when it came to appearance and energy. "Scared? You're nervous?"

"Yes! Help!"

Her mother chuckled. "Nerves are normal. He's the first friend you've made your age. I'd be surprised if you were completely comfortable." She flipped her fabric and inserted another layer of white wrinkled frills into her project. "Not to mention the fact that you like him. Nerves are a given."

Yenna's face grew hot. "How'd you know?"

"You're a chatterbox hun." Her mom laughed. "I know my daughter. The way you look while you talk about him is as if he's everything you never knew you wanted. You don't attach yourself to many people so I was worried at first, but I've been in his head enough to see that he's a good boy."

Yenna felt her blood rushing. It was a bit discouraging to be reminded how much her quirk had affected her personality. She was an open book who'd never been able to master secrecy. The ability to wear a mask like most people did was completly lost on her. It didn't help that her mother could also read minds.

The older woman made a wistful face. "Oh how time flies. My baby, in the springtime of her youth."

"Mommy, please don't talk like that when he gets here." Yenna cringed.

"No promises. But as far as your fear, if you're worried about it showing, just speak your mind. It's how I won your father over."

"By being open?"

"By being assertive. Say what you mean, and say it with confidence. You've always said what was on your mind; don't start overthinking now."

"Did that really work on dad?"

"Mmhmm. Give me your phone." Her mother took her phone from her daughter hands and fiddled with it for a moment before handing it back.

 **Y: It's about time you visited. It's been so long that I feel nervous now. Bring me yogurt?**

Yenna gawked at her parent's gull. She'd actually responded for her.

Her phone buzzed.

 **S: Yeah, I feel the same. what flavor? Same as last time? Or the strawberry one you wanted to try?**

He was nervous too? That did make her feel better. Yenna wordlessly narrowed her eyes at her mother. She'd effortlessly just moved the situation along as if it were never a problem. Yenna often wondered if the quiet woman was a wizard.

Her mother chuckled at her daughter's thoughts. "I've listened to the thoughts of many men in my day, dear. I'm not nearly as considerate with my quirk as you are. Now, the dress I'm making you will be perfect for when he visits, so go let me focus."

Yenna walked back to her room, clutching her phone.

 **Y: Strawberry sounds good. Can't wait.**


	4. Belle

"Ever seen beauty and the beast?"

Yenna sat on her bedroom floor in a pool of fabric. The dress her mother had concocted took up a good amount of space around her. Her hands sat folded on her lap almost hidden by the long yellow sleeves that flared at the end, swallowing her fingers in frills.

"Don't." She leered at the messy haired boy who sat across from her in a dark sweatsuit and the jeans jacket she had met him in. "My mom worked hard on this dress. I won't let you make fun of it."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Hitoshi assured. His dark eyes narrowed with his smirk as he cleared his throat behind his fist to hide a chuckle. Yenna narrowed her eyes in return.

The day of his visit had finally arrived and The curly haired girl couldn't have felt happier if she'd tried. It'd taken a few weeks to come but the extra time had just given her the opportunity to develop an unexpected surprise.

It had also given her mother the opportunity to over-develop her dress.

Hitoshi smirked knowingly, aware that the embarrassed girl most likely adored the impossible dress. It was her favorite color, and she never did seem happy dressing like a modern girl. She'd missed her era.

He crossed his legs and placed his hands on his knees, abruptly giving the girl in the yellow parachute his undivided attention.

"Alright, show me what you've got." He prompted, thinking of her previous texts.

-I've got a surprise for you! You'll be impressed.

Yenna nodded sternly, hopping up to turn out the light in her room before returning to her seat and crossing her legs beneath her dress. She shut her eyes, rendering herself unable to see the boy in her room immediately grow uncomfortable. She inhaled deeply, letting herself ignore her surroundings and focused on the distinct feeling of her quirk.

Shinso watched her quietly, not exactly sure what was happening. He could assume however, from the furrow of her brow that concentration was an obvious factor. Sitting alone in the dark with a girl was a first for him, but he didn't comment. He sat quietly as she frowned to herself, taking deep breaths.

For a moment she looked frustrated.

Then sad after a while...

Then suddenly, as if she had an epiphany, her eyebrows rose.

"Ok!" She opened her eyes and a very quiet Hitoshi quirked a brow. She smiled, only illuminated by the flowing lava lamp in the corner. "So I need you to think the most inappropriate thought you can."

"What? No. Why?" He rejected, caught off guard. What was she asking, sitting alone in her dark room with him

"I want you to watch my reaction; just do it for a sec."

"You got better at pretending you can't hear?" He assumed.

"No, man. Just do it!" She pushed with an almost giddy impatience.

"Whatever." He sighed to himself. He wasn't one to combat anyone for long on things that weren't really substantial. He sat for a moment looking down and then seemed to stumble on his own thoughts.

Yenna took that as a que and closed her eyes again with a giggle. "Are you doing it?." She asked after moment.

"Sure…" he admitted, embarrassed.

"No, really. Are you?"

"Yes Yenna. I am. You know I am."

An ear to ear smile stretched across her face as she opened her eyes. Success danced in them. "No! I don't. I can't hear you." She beamed.

Shinzo frowned, not understanding...until his eyebrows rose and he blinked in surprise. He looked obviously impressed, minus the deep red blush that had etched its way across his face. Yenna giggled, pondering at what inappropriate thing he could've possibly been imagining.

"Really? You can't hear my thoughts?"

She smiled and nodded in confirmation.

"That means you did it? You turned off your quirk!" He flipped his hands over, palms up in a subtle excitement. It was small, but it was more than she'd ever seen him show.

The yellowed girl shook her head however. "Not exactly, I can still hear my mother and neighbors...and if I took off My headphones, everyone else's thoughts would probably pour in and break my concentration. I just know how to quiet one person so far. It's not much but…"

"No, that's amazing." He interjected. "Don't sell yourself short. Most people go through their lives without furthering their quirk beyond its original manifestation unless they want to be a pro. Control is usually gotten through support items and school. You're doing this on your own with no teaching and an item that can't even fully help you. You're amazing, Yenna."

She felt her face heat and resisted the urge to hide it in her hands. She was proud of her accomplishment, and it felt good to hear him justify it. Her family had been her only support for so long and she was grateful...but they were her family. She knew they'd be proud regardless. Shinso was too much of an honest boy to dish out undeserved praise, even if it did seem he had a soft spot for her. Her throat felt tight as she smiled. "Thanks."

He smirked. "How did you do it? Did you have to focus on other people's thoughts to ignore mine?"

"No, actually I only focused on yours….I don't exactly know how to describe it but, it feels like I'm connected to everyone near me. Like there's a string tying us together. One for you, one for my mom...one for anyone I can hear. When I'm in a crowd without my headphones, it feels like I'm tangled up in them all and it's too much." Yenna fiddled with a loose strand on the hem of her skirt. "With my headphones, there are less strings and if I focus on one, I can kind of cut it."

"Cut it?" Hitoshi leaned forward, interested but skeptical. "You can sever the tie? Is it permanent?"

"No, I tried it with my mom first. As soon as I did, I panicked and found our link again as soon as I looked for it. It kind of reminds me of the stings-and-cup telephones kids play with. I can pick it up and put it down as I please. Only one at a time so far."

"So your quirk is more than just hearing thoughts. It feels like an individual connection to each person around you?"

She nodded. "Like I'm a telephone pole, connected to everyone's house."

Hitoshi furrowed over his thoughts. "The way you say it feels: connections and telephones…those go two ways."

"Two ways?"

"With a cup and string phone, you can hear me...but in that case I would also be able to hear you. So, either what you're feeling is different, or your quirk may be more than a mind reading ability."

"More?...like an actual telephone-... telepathy!" Her eyes widened, but just a fraction. She wouldn't get her hopes up.

"It's a possibility." He nodded, leaning back on his hands.

Yenna nodded; never had she considered that her quirk might be more than it appeared. It wasn't unheard of with young people. In honesty, the initial quirk diagnosis is in most part, a prediction. An educated guess. A fire breathing quirk, once developed further could reveal to actually be a full dragonization quirk.

"Okay, I'm going to reconnect you." She announced, folding her hands again shutting her eyes.

"Ah! W-wait a second." He held a hand up, a harsh red bursting across his face. "The...the thought popped up again. Just spare me this time, okay?"

Yenna blinked and then giggled. She felt a sharp curiosity and it was an amazingly foreign feeling. She'd never wanted to know what someone was thinking before. She relished it. "Alright. I don't mind."

He sighed, feeling inconvenienced with himself. "Sorry. I wouldn't mind so much if I hadn't been in a weird headspace all day."

The giddy smirk slid from Yenna's full lips. She hadn't even noticed there was something bothering him. Were there signs? Would she have noticed if she weren't so caught up in her own development? "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"It's nothing major. Honestly, seeing you today makes me feel a little better." Was his reply.

She should've been bashful, but she instead found herself immediately frustrated. Yenna frowned. Dealing with a second reaction for the first time. He was being evasive...right? He didn't want to talk about what he was dealing with. She bit her lip, her brows knitted together. The feeling of dissatisfaction was abrupt and unexpected. Usually she would be able to know regardless of how he answered, but with his thoughts severed from her, she sat in her concern, unable to address his problem directly. Did people feel this often? It was intense and new for her.

She had the power to change it but he'd specifically asked her not to listen...For the first time, in her life, the thought of selfishly using her quirk for her own gain crossed her mind.

She looked her friend directly in his eye, at a loss of what to say. It felt so foreign. She wanted to apologize for having the urge to invade his privacy. She'd wanted the ability to filter what she could hear for other people's sake. All her life she'd wanted to be able to choose to leave others to their thoughts...and now, suddenly, it was feeling like a sacrifice.

Shinzo sat, watching her suddenly grow upset. Was it what he'd said? Was she uncomfortable in the dark? "Yen, if-"

"Please tell me." She looked down to her hands.

"What?"

"Please tell me what's bothering you. I didn't mind not knowing the inappropriate thing, but there's something upsetting you...it's different. I've never been with someone and not knew what was happening...I guess I didn't think I'd mind like this. I never imagined that I might hate not knowing. I actually just thought about reading your thoughts anyway." She buried her face in her sleeves. Saying it aloud cemented a feeling of shame. It wasn't an honest urge to have. She felt sneaky. "I shouldn't even ask you to tell me. You have the right not to tell me. I always say people have the right to their privacy, but now I don't know how to react to it. I'm sorry." Her voice shrank.

Her friend chuckled. Yenna spread her fingers to peek at him questioningly.

"What a wholesome reaction." He teased, shaking his head. "I really do worry sometimes that you're going to get taken advantage of."

Yenna pushed her hands into her frilled dress with an embarrassed huff. She felt guilty and he wasn't even talking it seriously. Her watery eyes narrowed at him, displeased.

His own eyes widened in return. "Oh shit you're crying." He spoke in surprise, rising to his feet. He sat again, directly in front of the frilled girl, rubbing the back of his head. He didn't think the feeling would be so new that he'd have to walk her through it. He sat closely, addressing her earnestly. "Ok listen, what you're feeling, the urge to use your power to make your life easier is normal. Everyone has felt it. You've just never dealt with it because your quirk has always been active. What matters is what you do, not how you feel."

She looked at him doubtfully. "Do you have the urge?"

"Of course." He assured with a shrug. She looked surprised Before sighing.

She hadn't disappointed him and that was a relief.

"Have you done it?"

"Ah." His eyes shifted to the side.

"You have!" Yenna gasped, surprised.

" A few times. Nothing major...I didn't commit any crimes or anything." he admitted.

She giggled, looking at him suspiciously. The knowledge that they shared the same ideals gave them something in common, but the fact that he was occasionally selfish appealed to her for some reason. Maybe it made him seem more human and less like the role model she'd subconsciously created.

"Why'd you do it? The sports festival?" She guessed.

"No...well, yes and no. I did what I needed to do during the festival. I don't regret my actions...but since then, every time Midoriya speaks to me-" he stopped mid-sentence to laugh, apparently amused at the memory. Yenna frowned, feeling left out of the joke. "I get him, every time. He's too trusting. It reminds me of you actually." He smirked fondly at her.

"But you don't do it to me." She rejected.

"You don't annoy me." He explained casually.

"So...you're a bully!" She accused.

"Wha- no I wouldn't go that far." He tripped, suddenly second guessing his actions. "I'm just being petty because he beat me, I guess. He doesn't mind it as much as most people would."

"And you take advantage of that. You're bad." She laughed, narrowing her eyes and leaning forward.

He reddened and sighed, leaning away from the encroaching girl. He gave up. "Whatever you say. It's not like I'll be seeing much of him anymore anyway considering he's licensed now."

Yenna watched him deflate a little. She might not know what exactly he was thinking, but she'd watched enough people to know the mood of his thoughts had abruptly changed. It was her first time ever having to read an expression. "That's why you're upset?"

He sighed, leaning back on his hands and letting his head fall back. "Yeah. I just found out that the hero-course has already gone through licensing. Most of them are pre-pros now. They've been working actual patrols for a while now. I'm so far behind that I didn't even notice."

He sat forward, clenching his fists in his lap. "I'm training but the gap keeps growing. It's like the progress I'm making is so slow that it doesn't even matter."

"Stop that." Two hands were clapped to either side of his face.

Hitoshi's purple eyes locked on the small brown girl who leaned close to him. She'd climbed to her knees to level her eyes with his. His breathing paused. _So close._

"Stop comparing you to others." She began, dropping correct pronouns. "You're journey is your own and you already knew it wasn't going to be the same as the hero-course's. Most people my age know how to control their quirks by already, but I'm just learning. And you know what? I'm proud of the progress I did made and you should be too! It doesn't matter how many behind we are. We're going to get there."

He reddened more as she continued to lecture him, squeezing his face tight to keep his attention. Her speech began to sound choppy and she misplaced her words as she often did when she wasn't focusing. Her accent really shined through. She was passionate about what she was saying and that left no room for correcting grammar. It was amusing and he found it charming the few times it'd happened. Her hazel eyes held his unapologetically and he found himself focusing on the little streaks of green hidden within.

For a moment he felt relief. He hadn't realized that he'd missed being around the excitable girl until it had subsided in that moment. He spoke to her almost every night but it was different sitting so closely to her. It was different feeling her.

He simply nodded when she was finished talking, nonetheless. If she'd meant to encourage him, she'd succeeded and he appreciated it.

It also helped that she smelled like pastries and lavender but he tried not to focus on that.

"You can't be happy for me again if you can't be happy for yourself. We are growing. You're getting closer Shi-kun." She asserted. "Just be patient."

She watched him sternly as she held his face and at first he just seemed surprised and embarrassed. After a moment, his expression calmed and he sat watching her back. It seemed like he was thinking, and her curiosity returned. Did he understand? Did he disagree? Her mom had encouraged her to be assertive and she had felt the need to.

She waited for him to respond, but he just watched her, thoughtful eyes traveling her face. She pursed her lips with a newfound impatience. It seemed harder for her to feel shy when she couldn't directly know what he was feeling. "What are you thinking?" She demanded, pinching his cheeks, needing to know if the tired looking boy in front of her was going to exit her home with the same bitterness he'd come with.

He didn't flinch and took a moment to answer. "You can read my thoughts again, if you'd like." He offered.

She nodded, relieved and closing her eyes, almost excited to set her quirk back in place. If he was more comfortable not saying things out loud, that was fine. It made her feel close to him, to be allowed in his head and she knew how it felt not to be confident in your words.

" _You're right. Thankyou_."

She smiled as the familiar tone of his voice found its way back into her mind. She felt a bit embarrassed at the comfort it brought but was grateful for it nonetheless. She slid her hands from his face but he moved to hold them there. She blinked at him, her ability to be bashful apparently returning.

Hitoshi sat, his warm palms holding hers against his cheeks. He cast his eyes down on the small space between them. She smelled good, and he knew wouldn't see her for a while...Neither spoke as they sat in the dark room.

 _"I'm sorry."_ He thought to himself, but Yenna shook her head.

Her voice was a whisper. "I don't mind..."

He closed his eyes, bringing her hands to the front of his face, and resting his head there.

 _"I like this."_ He thought while hiding in her palms.

"Ok" Yenna whispered, moving to sit comfortably in front of him without moving her hands. She didn't know exactly what he was doing, but her heart was skipping.

He sat still for a moment before lifting his face and lowering their hands. He didn't hold her tightly, but he didn't let go. Yenna looked from her upturned palms to the boy that held them. She listened quietly in the dark, but there was nothing. He wasn't thinking as he watched her quietly.

Yenna felt her temperature rise. Her eyes wandered his face and he swallowed. She followed the collar of his v-neck to his collarbone and shut her eyes. What was about to happen. He was quiet but she could feel him watching her.

Then for a moment, he pictured himself leaning forward to kiss her.

"Yenna-"

BRRRRRRRRT! BRRRRRRRRT!

Two shouts broke the heavy silence that had filled the room. Shinzo dug through his pockets frantically, looking for the phone that had suddenly stared blaring in the quiet space. He found it in his jacket and quickly hit the snooze button on his alarm. It was time for him to leave.

The two sat frozen in their panicked positions in the dark before looking at each other. They laughed, hands on pounding hearts.

...

Yenna walked onto her balcony, glancing down at the dark empty street that sat illuminated by streetlights. She held her breath until she saw him. The purple haired boy that had spent the day with her emerged from her building, walking to his lone bike that sat chained beneath a sidewalk lantern. she watched as he unchained his bike, loading the locks and chains into the satchel he'd thrown over his shoulder. He mounted his bike and stood for a moment, scratching the back of his head.

 _Jeeze. What did I just do?_

She smiled at his thoughts. Rubbing his head seemed to be a habit when he was trying to figure something out.

He turned to take one last look and jolted once spotting the poofed yellow fabric of her dress.

Yenna flinched, caught.

He waved up at her silently with the hand that had held hers. She looked like a princess stuck in a tower.

Yenna waved back, pretending not to hear the thought.

She watched him pedal up the hill before coasting down and out of sight.

 _"I like you._ " He thought quietly, right before being too far to hear.


	5. Melody

"Are you sure you don't want me to come, honey?" Yenna's mother stood outside of U.A's massive front gate, looking up at it warily. Balloons and streamers decorated the entrance, attempting to make the large steel archway appear welcoming. She frowned at it. Any place that would reject her child would understandably leave a bad taste in her mouth. "There are a lot of people here."

"It's okay mom. I have my headphones." Her daughter reassured, standing in front of the massive gate with her hands clenching tightly to her bag straps. She gazed up at the massive gate too, seeing the school for the first time. It was a daunting sight. Had she really applied for a place as extravagant as this? It was nothing like the schools she'd tried prior.

"Rich people are scary" she shivered.

"Yenna, baby you don't have to do this! I'm sure Hitoshi will understand-"

"No mom, really it's okay!" Yenna spun to face her mom, her short patterned skater dress swung around her. She'd had her heart set on facing the day, no matter what it consisted of. "Shi-kun did what he could to see me. I can do the same for him."

Her mom inhaled, taking in her daughter with a mixture of adoration and sadness on her face. "Alright. My considerate girl. You're growing up. You've got this. I'll be just down the road incase things turn out to be too much. You just call me okay?"

Yenna watched her mother drive away after a few more minutes of reassurance. She took a deep breath, turning back to face the colorful entrance, eyeing the large sign that sat before her. "WELCOME. U.A CULTURAL FESTIVAL!"

She clenched her bag tightly and walked in.

On the other side of the festival grounds, Hitoshi Shinzo sat on an elevated platform above his classroom's ceiling panels. He'd been up there all day, sitting in the dark small space with a bottle of water, watching training recaps on his phone. The sound of screams and clangs from the rooms beneath him drowned out the noise from his phone, so no one near would be able to tell where he hid.

A knock from a lose board beneath him grabbed his attention. He turned to see it rise as his class mate stuck his head into the ceiling. "Hey dude, the haunted house is a hit! You're really freaking people out." He laughed, giving an appreciative thumbs up. "You've been up here a while now. Need to swap out for a quick break?"

Hitoshi shook his head and motioned to his water. "I'm pretty good up here"

"Okie pokie! Give a shout if you change your mind!" He spoke quietly before disappearing back into the room beneath them.

Hitoshi stretched as much as he could. Then he wondered how many students had actually been in the ceiling crawl space. He was sure it probably wasn't allowed, but his class didn't bother asking for permission before deciding to stuff him up there. A small bell not to far from him jingled lightly as the string it was tied to was pulled. That meant someone was coming. Show time. He'd spent the day, suddenly emerging from the ceiling and scaring the quirk out of unsuspecting visitors.

He tucked his phone away and slid his fingers through his hair, making it as messy as possible. His bloody make up had started to dry and chip off but it wouldn't disrupt his appearance as a dangling corpse. He'd stop counting how many people he'd scared that day. He didn't have any lines or have to make any noise. He'd just lidslide the ceiling panel aside and hang his torso out, letting his arms dangle. It was kind of a work out if he considered how many times he'd had to sit up from his upside down position. He could feel it in his abdomen.

He slid the square tile aside, adjusting in his seat, before letting himself flop back into, the hole.

"IEEEEEEEE!" A familiar voice squeaked in surprise at his sudden appearance.

"Wha? Yenna!" He choked, loosing his focus at his surprise victim. She'd actually come to his school?

He didn't get to question her aloud before sliding fully from the hole and landing with a **thud** in front of the startled girl.

"Uuugh. Fuck." The winded boy groaned, wincing on the floor where he landed.

"Shi-kun?" A shaky unsure voice uttered above him.

Hitoshi opened his eyes to see the short brown girl peering down at him with concern, her hands clenching tightly to the strap of her bag. It really was Yenna. He blushed, feeling that he probably hadn't made the smoothest entrance. He lifted his hands to rub at his sore neck but paused in his tracks as his eyes flickered up to catch a glimpse of something they shouldn't have.

 _Yellow...pandas_?

Yenna gasped in horror as both teen's faces flooded with color. She saw clearly the picture of her underwater floating through the boy's brain.

And he knew that she knew.

There was beat of silence.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"IM SORRY!"

"Jeeeeze. You got that one good." A chuckling voice came from behind a well crafted prop. Shinso's helpful classmate peered around his station to congratulate his scary comrad on another successful fright, only to be met with two embarrassed glowing faces. "Ah she's still here!" He hurried to duck back into his hiding spot and get into character.

"Ah! No, wait! I'll use that break now!" Hitoshi pleaded, reaching for escape.

/.../

"What's with the look? Did I dress weird? Don't tell me you're still thinking about it!" Yenna huffed as she stood in line at a support class booth that was apparently so popular, it had to be monitored by the school staff.

"No and no" Shinzo sighed, shaking his head. He was grateful the girl agreed to cut his thoughts for the day considering that he was lying. He tossed their empty takoyaki picks into the trash. "You look great. Ah, I'm just surprised you actually came."

"You invited me! Why wouldn't I?"

"There's so many people here. I figured you'd be terrified and stay home." He answered with an honest shrug.

"Well you were right about one thing." She gave a tired smile. The amount of noise around her was nearly deafening. Despite her headphones, a crowd so large was enough to drain her.

He returned her smile with a smaller but genuine one. "Well, I'm glad you did. After this, I'll get you back to the quieter side of town." He Promised, offering his hand as support.

Yenna smiled happily, thankful for the attempt to keep her grounded. She slipped her hand into his. He reddened visibly and for a moment she thought back to the moment in her room. She'd missed his hands.

"What exactly are we in line for?" She questioned, shifting her thoughts before her color matched his.

"This is the booth of someone I know. She's kind of overly enthusiastic but she made me some pretty good gear recently." He explained, craning his neck to see around the line.

"OH! Hitoshi! You made it!"

Shinzo turned to face the goggled girl that had appeared as if on cue.

"Oh hey. Yeah, this the friend I told you about. Yenna, this is Hatsume...er, Mei. Mei, Yenna."

Yenna blinked as a taller pink haired girl appeared before her. She wore heavy gear on her arms and legs, paired with a gaudy, yet flashy pair of thick goggles. Whatever her pieces did, it looked powerful. "Hello there." Yenna greeted. "I like your locks." Although she was absolutely filthy, the most jarring thing about the girl was her thoughts.

 _Is this the girl who I'm using as my guinea pig? Is it? I hope so! Eh, dosnt matter, I'll take her to try on my pretty little baby_!

"Hi! I'm Mei! I'm assuming by these old dated buds that you're the telepath, yes?" The girl enthused, gripping Yenna's free hand.

Old buds? My headphones? Yenna put a self conscious hand to her fuzzy pink headphones. "Uh, telepath? I-"

"Great! Come with me! Forget this line! I've been dying for someone to try out my precious little one!" Hatsume yanked Yenna hard, taking off in a sprint toward her booth, her armors clanking as she ran. Yenna squeaked in surprise, tumbling to keep up with the excited girl.

"Ah! Wait a second!" Hitoshi called, annoyed that the hold he'd been quietly enjoying had been disrupted.

"Ahhhg. Not again!" The person in front of him groaned. "What's the point of even being in line!?"

Shinzo glanced apologetically at the waiting patrons before taking off after the girls.

Mei dragged Yenna into her large metal booth and behind a curtain. There she let go of the winded girl's hand and rummaged about her wares.

Yenna took a calming breath to gather her bearings before looking around. Her eyes widened at the sheer amount of _stuff_ that had been hidden behind the small, yet flashy booth. Towering piles of electronics and gadgets leaned at haphazard angles to the tent ceiling. She blinked baffled at it all.

Did this booth really belong solely to this one girl? U.A students were amazing.

"Ah, here we go!" Mei exclaimed holding a small flower in the air. She bounded back over to the baffled Yenna in one bound, her shoes propelling her across the room with a whirrrrr and a puff of steam. "Try this on for me! She's super cute! Probably my favorite support item for mental quirks by far! Ahhh, well who am I kidding. I can't hardly pick a favorite between my precious babies!"

With that, she reached for the pink band atop Yenna's curly head.

Hitoshi pushed through the tent flaps, just in time to witness Hatsume pull the headphones from the shorter girl.

"No, wai-ahhhhh!" Yenna's eyes widened visibly as a thousand and one voices poured into her head at once. A wall of noise and excitement slammed into her mind at once and she could feel her quirk immediately pulling into hundreds of directions at once. She clasped her hands to her ears and spiraled to the floor trying to shrink away from the mass of volume that'd suddenly overwhelmed her.

"Yenna!" Shinzo ran to the crumbled girl with a panicked expression. He knelt next to her, putting his hands on her shoulders to pull her close to him.

Mei blinked in surprise. "Uh-oh. That bad, huh? Here, use this." She pressed the center of the flower and with a small click, it extended into a bulky yellow headband. She knelt in front of the gasping girl and slid it onto her head.

Quiet.

Yenna gasped deeply and put her hands on the ground to steady herself. She panted heavily as if suddenly coming up for air. Her arms shook with shock as she leaned on them.

"Yenna, are you okay? Are you alright?" Hitoshi looked around for the missing headphones as he tried to comfort the disoriented girl on the floor.

"I, yes. I-" Yenna rubbed at her temples as she tried to gather her thoughts. Where had the voices gone?

"Careful. Don't push it off. My headband has to stay on your temples to have maximum effect. Is it working? What do you hear?" Mei question patiently for the first time.

Hitoshi frowned, concerned as he watched the small girl sit up straight. Not only was she not wearing her normal gear; Hatsume's babies were known to frequently combust.

"Hear?" Yenna whispered to herself. Taking a moment to understand what was happening. She was wearing new support ware. She looked to the girl in front of her with wide eyes. "I hear...music."

"Music?" Shinzo asked.

Hatsume pushed her goggles to her forehead revealing a beaming expression. "Yes! You hear my melody!" She jumped to her feet. "It works! My beautiful device! It's the most advanced cancellation gear on the market to date! One of a kind and made by yours truly! It works by focusing electro-magnetic waves into two central points at the temples with a cute little melody that'll play constantly to cancel out just about any quirk that works with electrons in the brain. Even your quirk shouldn't work on her Hitoshi, if you have the-"

"I can't hear any thoughts." Yenna whispered to herself as reality start to set in. It was quiet. Completely quiet. She couldn't even use her quirk if she tried. There was just a quaint little melody that chimed in slow notes. She turned to look at Hitoshi with wide questioning eyes. "Did you do this?"

He made a pensive face. "Well yeah, I asked her-" he was cut off as a tearful girl threw her arms around him. She squeezed tightly burying her face in his dusty costume shirt.

"Thankyou! Thankyou. Thankyou so much."

Shinzo froze in surprise before resting a hand on her head with a cautious smirk. "Yeah. Sure thing."

Mei crossed her arms with a smirk of her own. "Actually _I'm_ the one who's genius mind created this beauty."

"Right!" Yenna clamoured quickly to her feet, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. "No, you're absolutely right!" She bowed deeply. "Thankyou! Thankyou very much! How much do you want for them? I can call my mom now- er, no. I can call my dad! He'll have more-"

"Don't worry about it!" The pink haired girl beamed brightly, putting her heavily gloved hands on her hips. "The practice was payment enough. I mostly work with physical quirk support items, so I appreciate the experience I get with psychic and mental types."

Hitoshi climbed to his feet as an astonished Yenna bowed again, offering even more gratitude. Mei handed her a few dirty sheets of paper that were apparently an impromptu 'users guide.'

"You should probably hold onto these." Mei held out the familiar pink headphones to the purple boy as his date mulled over the tiny manual. "She'll still need these on the days she wants to use her quirk."

He nodded, accepting the furry buds and putting them around his neck. "Thanks for this."

"No problem!" Mei pumped a fist. "I never mind taking on experiments for my fellow students."

"Hatsume-San! What are you doing back there! I can't keep the line calm forever!" A panicked voice called suddenly from the booth outside the tent.

"Whoops! Gotta go!" Mei bounded out of the tent with a hot puff of steam, sending piles of gadgets tumbling in her wake.

Hitoshi sighed as the draining girl exited. He looked to Yenna who stuffed her manual in her bag and poked at the clunky headband in awe. "Come on. Let's get you home." He extended his hand to the brown girl once more.

She nodded, feeling a relief growing at the thought of returning to the quiet safety of her mother's car.

/.../

"Anything?" Hitoshi walked at a steady pace beside a very excited girl in yellow panda panties.

"Yes! I owe you! Anything you ever think of…" Yenna paused and chuckled at herself. "Anything you think of, just let me know because I won't hear it."

Hitoshi smirked at her giddiness. It was nice to see her so uplifted after watching her crumble to the ground. He hadn't felt his heart race like that in a long time. Her current energy was working as an indirect confirmation that she was okay. "Alright. Just don't forget you said _anything_." He warned.

Yenna rolled her eyes, bending down to fix the strap on her wedged heel. "You don't scare me Shikun. You're a good bean."

Bean? He pulled a face at the strange choice of words.

"I thought I was a bully." He reminded, pausing to let her catch up.

Yenna put a finger to her lip as they walked. "Hm. Well, you are. But you're still good. It's complex."

"Complex?"

Yeah. You have layers, y'know? Like an onion."

He shook his head at the obvious movie reference. "Well, I'm glad to have pleased her highness. Maybe if your mom likes it, she'll make me a dress." He teased.

She punched his arm and he chuckled.

They walked quietly for a moment. Yenna glanced at every person they passed, peering into their faces and unsettling a few. It was amazing that she couldn't hear them. Even the ones who walked right by her were mute it felt like a dream. She watched the crowd go by and Shinso watched her.

"Yknow, I just might ask mom to make you something." She started suddenly as they stopped to let a large group of students walk by. "A cape or something."

"A cape?"

"Or maybe a costume? You don't have one yet, right." She put a finger to her lip as she thought aloud, following the dwindling crowd with her eyes. "I think you're already a great hero. You deserve a proper suit."

Yenna stepped forward as the path in front of her cleared. A warm hand swiftly stopped her. She turned around to see Shinso watching her with raised brows.

"Shinso?"

He held her wrist without speaking and stepped toward her until they stood toe to toe. She stood quietly waiting for him to speak as the festival continued around them. His purple eyes poured into her as if his thoughts were racing. She blinked at their closeness, knowing it would be a terrible idea to take off her headband if only for a moment.

"Can I use my anything?" He asked, leaning to her ear, asking loud enough for only her to hear.

Yenna felt her ears warm. She stiffened, looking up at him as his face reappeared in front of her, centimeters away. She looked down at his lips and back at the pastel purple eyes that seemed to hold her in place. She didn't answer him as she felt his other hand slide to her elbow. Time seemed to slow around her as the hushed melody of her headband chimed in peaceful tones and the smell of fake blood and takoyaki filled her nose. Hitoshi smelled like their day. He smelled like fun, food and machine oil.

As he leaned forward and pushed his lips against hers, she found that underneath it all, he smelled like _him_.

The sounds of the festival faded out behind her as she closed her eyes and let herself float there. The heat from his touch pooled where his hands held her arms and the warmth of his mouth made it feel like something inside her was melting. He slid his hands up her arms and she felt her heart stutter in beat. She inhaled deep.

 _Lavender_.

Hitoshi pulled back slowly, taking a deep breath before opening his eyes.

Yenna opened her own eyes, feeling her head spin as he let go of her. She put th tips of her fingers to her lips as he stepped away.

Hitoshi watched her pensively for a moment before raising his brows as if bracing for something. The quiet girl raised her second hand to her lips as she eyed their feet. Her eyes widened slowly as he watched the tips of her fingers and ears take on a deep red. She spun away from him. "Ah…" he blinked, a million thoughts suddenly pouring into his mind. The irony that they were all his own.

Did he just mess up? "Do you hate me now?"

Yenna's hunched shoulders jumped and she was still for a moment before turning to face him. She glanced up at him beneath her eyelashes, her fingers still covering where his lips had just been. He tried to push his internal tenseness into a mild worry to no avail. His hand immediately went to rub the back of his head.

Yenna's hazel eyes flickered to follow the movement and she let out a quiet chuckle at his tattle-tell mannerisms.

"What? What is it?" He asked after a moment.

"That was...probably the most blatantly insecure thing I've heard you say, by far." She muttered behind her fingers.

"Well...I'm only dishonest when I have to be." He muttered, embarrassed.

She smirked, pursing her lips and lowering her hands to clasp them in front of her. "Why would you ever think I'd hate you?"

He rocked from one foot to the other, a hand still working at the back of his noggin. "Well, you know how I feel about you, but I don't know how you feel about me, I think." He sheathed his hands into his pockets, meeting her gaze squarely. "For all your awkward filterlessness, that's one thing you haven't let slip. I'm shooting in the dark here." He revealed.

"Ah, um," she struggled for a moment with a response. Her mom had been right all along. She really liked him. The thought alone was enough to make her want to hide from his view. Confirming how she felt clearly wasn't an option at that moment in time. "Well, a girl still has her dignity regardless of her personality flaws." She blushed, pulling a sophisticated expression as she answered with a bluffed conviction.

Hitoshi blinked and eyed the suddenly pompous girl before his face slid into a sly and knowing smile. She was deflecting. A relieved happiness settled his thoughts as he leaned forward toward the shorter girl, mischief in his eyes. "Does that mean what you feel for me is something undignified?"

Yenna gaped. She stammered and stuttered, stuck somewhere between guilty embarrassment and defensive pride.

"You don't have to answer." Hitoshi laughed, resuming his walk. "I'll just live my life knowing I'll never know your thoughts even though I openly allow you to hear mine."

Yenna clutched her bag strap tightly, trotting after the zombie boy. "Guilt tripping, are we? That's not very hero like of you Hitoshi." The girl huffed, walking in quick steps to keep up with the taller boy.

"I have some unsavory qualities." He Informed casually.

"Clearly" she scoffed.


	6. Stan

"You're taller in heels." He spoke lowly.

"Yeah. Heels tend to do that to you."

Hitoshi smirked. "Smart ass. Can you even walk?"

"Hardly. You'll just have to carry me."

"I have a feeling you're one of those girls that's actually a lot heavier than she appears."

"Whatever. How are you even talking to me right now?" Yenna asked, wobbling forward. She leaned in closely to the tablet on her dresser. Hitoshi sat, leaning at a desk on the other side of the screen. This was her first time seeing him in the iconic school's blue gym suit. He wore it with the aloofness that let her know he was far past the star-struckedness of being a U.A student. It almost made her want to tease him about it.

It was also Hitoshi's first time seeing her in an actual pair of heels. She modeled awkwardly in the video call so he could catch a glimpse of her outfit. She'd stood for him awkwardly, shooing away her cat that occasionally sat in front of the camera.

Apparently the teen had been invited to some fancy ball by one of his schoolmates. He'd asked her to be his date and her mother had started designing a dress before the girl had even given an answer. She was excited enough for the both of them.

Over the course of time Yenna had gotten close to the aspiring hero, she'd become accustomed to speaking with him on a nightly basis. It had become something she looked forward to daily. She, of course usually spoke enough for the two of them but the purple boy never seemed to mind. He'd listen quietly, snickering and occasionally teasing the energetic girl. They would talk about training and his days at the academy. He never felt he had anything substantial to share, but she always found it to be the most interesting thing. There never seemed to be a boring conversation.

The last few weeks however, communication had be strained severely, almost completely.

It felt good to hear his voice again...even better to know she'd see him soon. "I thought U.A decided to ban unmonitored phone calls." She questioned.

"They did. Letters too. Basically any unfiltered outside communication at this point. They're taking things really seriously since finding out someone tried to attack the cultural festival." The boy explained, leaning on one hand with a tired expression. The dark circles under his eyes seemed deeper than usual. He must have been training hard. "I'm impressed they found a way to be more restrictive than they already were."

"I still can't believe that happened." The short girl shivered at the thought of being so close to villain activity. U.A really seemed to be a magnet for negative attention. First the League, and then the internet villain, LaBrava, trying to launch an attack on the school during the day she had visited. They weren't even aware it had happened untill returning home that evening. Apparently a student had stopped him before he'd gotten too close.

Yenna frowned, knowing that she'd been able to return home safely, but that her friend and all the students she'd seen that day lived on that campus. It must've been hard for their families. There were really a lot of brave parents in the world, to send their kids off to somewhere so coveted and targeted. Then again, these were the parents of potential heros and other students that wanted to work in that field. Danger was essentially always going to be part of the risk sooner or later, wasn't it? It must be scary for any loved one. For a moment, she thought of her father.

Yenna worried for her friend. "If that's the case, why don't you have to be monitored right now?"

"Who said I wasn't being watched?" The purple boy questioned, turning the screen to face a group of people. A pair of students stood speaking to an adult that slouched before them with terrible posture. She clearly recognized one blatantly unkempt head of blonde hair. "Oh wow! Is that the boy who won the sports festival?"

"Hm? Yeah. Eraserhead is gonna start bringing him in to help one of his other students train. The new girl I told you about who had trouble with quirk control." Shinso added, turning the screen back to himself. "She's the one standing with him. She invited us to the pro-hero ball. Her parents sponsor it of something. "

"Oh wow. She must be rich." Yenna wondered in awe. The girl had apparently invited her entire class as well. "She seems kind. That's nice to know since you'll be training with them."

"Im not thrilled about the new additions. That makes three of us in total, training with Eraser" He sighed. "You haven't met Bakugo." He sighed again.

"Oh he can't be that terrible. Especially if he's helping the girl control her quir…... wait was that Eraserhead!?" Yenna exclaimed, delayed recognition suddenly manifesting. The familiar terrible posture and dark attire finally registered. Hitoshi really was sitting in the same room as her favorite Pro. It was one thing to know that he frequently inhabited the same place as famous people like the sports festival winner and Pro hero's. It was an entirely different thing to see them all casually going throughout their day.

"Ah yeah, that's Aizawa. I forgot you and your mom were fans" He answered nonchalantly, watching the suddenly excited girl hold her face with wide eyes. "I train with him almost everyday, Yen. You know this."

"Are you freaking kidding me! You've never let me see him before! Turn it back! Lemme see!"

"What? You never asked. You want me to call him over?" Heoffered, looking across the room.

Yenna felt the blood drain from her face. "No wait!" She panicked, embarrassed.

"No?"

"Just...Just turn the camera!" She asserted.

Hitoshi looked down his nose at the expectant girl, dark eyes narrowing at her. "You want to spy on him?" He accused.

"Ah wha- it's not spying!" She denied. Her voice was appalled but her expression wavered between surprise and guilt.

"You want to watch him without his knowledge. Stan." He accused.

Yenna gasped in offense.

"Ooh. I want to spy on Eraserhead too." The familiar voice of Yenna's mother expressed over the sound of an opening door.

"Mom, I AM NOT SPYING!" Yenna cried at her prying mother who had obviously been listening to her child's thoughts. The scowling girl huffed, pulling off her fluffy pink earbuds and replacing them with the thick headband she'd acquired from the sports festival. They didn't only keep her out of other people's heads; they kept people out of hers.

"Hello Mrs.Rose." Hitoshi greeted the smiling woman familiarly.

Yenna's small mother folded her hands together as she bent down to speak into the tablet that sat on her daughter's vanity. "Hello there Shinso, dear. Its always nice to hear from you. It makes me so happy my that Yen has a friend. It's so hard for her to socialize."

"Mommy, what are you saying right now?" The curly haired girl looked at her mother with slight indignation.

"Sounds like an assertive loner I know." A deep voice answered, catching the trio off guard.

"Oh my!" Rose giggled surprised. "What a treat."

"Ah, sensi?"

Yenna gasped to see none other than Eraserhead suddenly leaning over her purple headed friend's shoulder. He peered sleepily into the screen, only seeming the tiniest bit curious. "Ohmagosh... itsEraserHead." Yenna inhaled.

"Ah. Fans, I see. You must be Yenna." He observed with a greeting nod.

Yenna's eyes opened wide and she gasped a nod before looking to her friend who took on a hot red color that matched her own. He'd been talking about her, it seemed.

"Cmon' you purple loser! I'm not trynna waste all my time with you weaklings!" A younger, louder voice, called out of frame.

"Nice meeting you ladies." EraserHead gave a tilted nod before clapping a large hand on the shoulder of his mentee. "Let head out."

Hitoshi nodded, giving the screen an apologetic glance. Aizawa walked away, presumably heading to wherever it was that they trained after school hours. "I've got to go. I see Bakugo is as aggravated as ever." He sighed, standing from his seat with a frown.

"Oh, ok then. Bye for now." Yenna blinked at her suddenly departing friend.

"What was that you brainwashing-" the tempered blonde called out, right before the camera tilted just enough to show him freeze, suddenly zombified in place. It was an obvious indication of Shinso activating his quirk.

Then the video ended.

Yenna sighed and behind her, her mother giggled. I see Hitoshi is one to stand up for himself. Nice to know he isn't as timid as he seems."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Of course. That means he can protect my little flower from the shenanigans she finds herself in."


	7. Perseverance

"What's wrong Shi-kun?" Yenna frowned warily. She had initially answered her facechat with an excited grin, having been unable to speak to her friend for over a week. She hadn't expected to hear much from him until closer to the Hero's Ball at the end of the month. She was happy to see his name appear on her tablet as it chimes a bouncy ringtone. It was rare of him to spontaneously call, especially considering he'd normally text her to see it she was available to talk first. This time he hadn't checked.

She smiled at the surprise phone call, but it quickly faded upon seeing his alarmed expression. He'd parted his lips to speak, but then paused like he couldn't believe his words enough to say them.

"Can you see me? Are you okay?" She questioned.

He blinked at her, sitting straight with his hands in his lap. It was dark behind him, which wasn't alarming considering it was 9pm. He appeared to be in his dorm room with only the light of his screen illuminating his face. "I did it…" He answered.

"Huh?" She'd hardly heard him.

"I got in. I made it."

Yenna frowned in confusion. "Hitoshi, what are you talking about."

"The hero course… I'm in."

The worried girl let her head fall to the side, taking a moment to register his plight...the hero course?

She gasped audibly. He did it? She raised her eyebrows in awe. He returned the gesture. He did it!

Her wide eyes matched his and for a moment they both watched each other, speechless.

"YOU DID IT!?!!" Yenna screeched. She jumped from her chair, the energy of the moment finally breaking through to her. He wasn't upset, he was shell shocked. She laughed aloud, clasping her hands together, bouncing in place and not taking her eyes off the boy who sat cemented in his disbelief. "You did it!? You really did it?! I'm so happy for you Shi-kun! Holy crap! Congratulations!" She shook her head, unable to stop repeating herself.

He watched her with a face that spoke volumes. The news must have caught him just as off guard as it had her. She beamed at him. He probably didn't even know what to feel. "I'm so impressed." She voiced, not minding talking untill he found his footing. "Wow. It was so tough to even be accepted into the school at all and you actually made it into the Hero course! I couldn't even make it into general studies!" She laughed. "You're really something else, aren't you?"

Hitoshi watched her silently, his wide eyes following her movements as if something in them would confirm that this was a dream. He felt surreal and displaced, floating out of body for most of the day. All he could think of was to call and tell her, and now that he did, he was back to being at a loss of what to do.

EraserHead had revealed that he'd done well enough during his testing period with the Hero course kids, during their class competition. He'd fought alongside the students from class 1-A and 1-B and had lost majority of his matchups. He had proved to himself once again that the gap between himself and the hero-course kids was a Canyon.

Defeated, he chastised himself and dismissed his own attempts immediately. He was nowhere near their level and that had been put on blatant display.

EraserHead had chastised him as well. "You're arrogant."

Hitoshi had looked to his mentor with a confused deflation as he spoke.

"These students have been enrolled in the Hero course since the beginning and have been trained as such. They have been pushed to hone their quirks and their bodies in ways that other students are not. Did you really believe that with your short period of training, you'd be able to catch up to them?"

Hitoshi clenched his jaw, averting his eyes. He was right.

"That being said," his mentor continued. " The fact that you were able to keep up with them at all is a testament to your dedication in your training and your ability to apply what you've learned. It's impressive and I'm not the only one who witnessed this. I asked a panel of other pros to come and assess your development, letting them know your intentions of becoming a pro."

Hitoshi felt his breathing thin as his eyes darted back to Eraser. Other teachers, Almight included, stood behind the pro smiling.

Nonchalantly, the tired hero gave his pupil a decisive nod. ". We are impressed. You've proved that with training and hard work you have what it takes to run this course with the others. Your enrollment into the hero-course course will begin next semester. Congratulations"

Hitoshi pursed his lips together into a thin line, his eyebrows raising high on his face as he relived the memory at his desk. Yenna paused her congratulatory ramblings as he brought a hand to his chest, gripping his fingers into his shirt.

She frowned.

He looked unhinged and shocked, a face that the small girl on his monitor had probably never seen him make before. She leaned into the screen, concern knitting her brows.

He watched her, looking down at the monitor and his chest felt full. She wasn't shocked at all, just excited. She'd known he could do it all along. She'd seen what he couldn't. She'd believed in him the same way Aizawa had.

Yenna spoke to him asking concerned questions, but he couldn't hear her. There was a ringing in his ears as reality set in.

...

Yenna scowled, her confusion sinking back into worry as the purple boy on her screen went through a chain of emotions. She could see it on his face.

Her familiar frustrations from being unable to hear his thoughts returned to her. "What the heck are you thinking about? What's wrong!?"

"You-..."

His eyes flashed to her, freezing her in place. Her face immediately felt hot.

Me?

Hitoshi seemed suddenly overwhelmed until, abruptly an exhausted expression pulled the corners of his mouth back. "You were right." Tears flooded his eyes.

Urgency tore through yenna at what she saw. The boy who's face rarely ever changed from its default passive frown let heavy emotions etch onto his features. "Right?! Right about what? What do you mean?" She panicked in a small voice, returning to her seat, but the boy didnt answer.

 _At the start of the next semester, you will begin your new enrollment into the Hero course._

Hitoshi slumped in his seat, letting his head hang back. He raised his arms to put his hands on his face. "Fuck." He swore under his breath as plump tears rolled down his neck and into his dark T-shirt.

Yenna sat quietly, her hands on either side of her tablet, eyes wide, not knowing what to do. "Shi-kun…"

"I was ready to give up." He spoke into his palms, shaking his head as he faced the ceiling. He cried into his hands, face hidden from view. "I almost gave up...I did, I gave up."

It was daunting to think of how much he'd been pushed to stop trying. He'd fought through it all and for a moment it all seemed in vain. He had really almost deprived himself of moving forward and that reality was staggering. All the time he had sat with clenched fists knowing he would never be seen as efficient enough to become a Pro-Hero. He'd never be strong enough. He'd never stand out enough. His quirk would always be too questionable. He always strived against it all but underneath the rebellious drive, his subconscious was a constant reality check. The reality of the situation was that the world had labeled him and placed him where they intended for him to be.

Talented, but unneeded with a quirk that was untrusted. He knew he would always be rejected.

...but he had been wrong. He had been noticed. He had been singled out. He had been uplifted, and by a few...by Aizawa, by Midoriya and by Yenna, he had been accepted as a hero before even making it.

To know that it was all actually worth it…it all actually amounted to something…

He'd proven his quirk was one worth notice.

He slid his hands down his face before leaning forward onto his desk, leaning into his palms. Restlessly, he let his fingers slide into his hair as he took a deep breath. He looked into the screen and Yenna looked back, caught completely off guard by him.

This phone call, this reaction, none of it had been expected.

"Well…" she began, sounding like she didn't really know what to say, but like she wanted to say something meaningful. "I'm glad you didn't give up." She responded with a stern nod.

He scoffed. Real deep there, Yen.

"Yeah." He inhaled through his nose, trying to calm the plethora of different things swirling inside him. He hadn't cried in a long time; he couldn't remember the last time he did. It felt relieving, but jarring.

A Vulnerable, Tired, Happy, Disbelief.

"Really…" He muttered, catching a second wind. He choked, tears springing back into his eyes. "Me too." He let his face fall into the desk, resting his forehead against the wood. He'd constantly torn himself down, just to now, for the first time, feel assured that he was _right._

Yenna patted a jittery hand on her vanity and rolled her eyes. Stupid boy. He'd genuinely scared her all because he was happy.

She sighed, feeling her own eyes water as she watched him quietly. A lifetime of hearing other people's thoughts had over sensitized her ability to empathize. It was surprising watching the stoic boy have such an uncontrolled reaction. She took a shaky breath and smirked. "Hey." She started in a restrained tone, her lip quivering. Shinso didn't respond, lacing his fingers together in his hair. She watched the top of his head and he sobbed quietly in front of her. "Really...this is your happiness? I told you, you didn't know how to smile."

She felt silly for crying simply because he was, but she knew at this point they were both a lost cause. Her friend, after so many obstacles, himself being one of the biggest ones...had achieved something he'd pushed himself so hard for.

She put her hands to her face, shutting her eyes tight, pushing hot tears down her round cheeks. "Good job, Hitoshi."


End file.
